Naruto's mission horror
by kdh1997
Summary: Naruto is on one of his few days off and the day goes perfect, that is till he is asked his feelings for a specific girl. He then can't seem to stop thinking about her till he goes on a mission with the new formed team Kakashi and their newer friend Sai. When the mission takes a turn for the worse what will happen him?
1. Day off for Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto woke with a start after having a strange dream, no a weird nightmare really. He saw all of his friends having fun and the entire village peaceful, then a strange man showed up and single handedly killed all of them when Naruto looked at the man he saw himself before he was attacked as well. He looked out his window and saw that it was a normal day with the sun shining bright and the town perfectly fine, "Just a dream." he assured himself. He then got dressed in his normal cloths and went to walk around town to ease his nerves more.

He walked up and down the streets some people avoiding him as usual, some smiling, and any others to busy to notice he was there. He walked around occasionally stopping to talk when he saw one of his friends till he saw Iruka-Sensei "Hey Naruto! Want to get some Ramen, I have the hay off today and it sounds really good?" Iruka asked, "Heck yeah!" Naruto responded more than happy. They then went to their favorite ramen shop and talked while they ate. Iruka was once again surprised by the amount of Ramen Naruto could put away, and was yet again left with the bill.

Naruto continued to walk around some more through town, happy with his full stomach. He continued to walk around till he met Lee who looked as enthusiastic as ever and begged Naruto to fight him. Naruto didn't really want to but after a while Lee coaxed him into it so they left to a secluded place away from the village and fought each other. When the fighting was over it wound up a tie with both of them exhausted and panting on the ground, "Naruto-Kun how about we go the spa now with some of the others, it would help with our aching muscles and will relax or bodies?" Lee said, still as enthusiastic as ever, "Yeah. Bushy brows, that sounds like fun." Naruto said with a smile.

They went to the spa, Lee bringing all the others with them and they all had fun together talking. Naruto got a certain look to him and he left to try to peek on the girls next door to them only to find that they were prepared and had set up a trap for him, incase, so that he wouldn't get in the room. Naruto was now hanging upside down by his legs as he held his towel on, to his luck Neji came and got him down under the conditions he didn't try that again. The remained of the spa day remained peaceful and after the guys all went to Naruto's house to play games together.

They first started with card games and had a time in a half playing till some how Akamaru won the game, everyone found that Kiba's dog winning the card game was very weird. Shikamaru then left having a mission as well as Choji, and Shino left to so that he could take care of his bugs. This left Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Lee, and Naruto left as they decided to continue hanging out together but they decided to play truth or dare now. They mostly played dares on one another the entire time only playing truth occasionally. Then Neji thought of something on his turn and became very serious "Naruto truth or dare?" Neji asked and to his delight Naruto answered truth "Do you have a crush on Hinata?" Neji asked Naruto. "No." Naruto said thinking for a second. The rest of the night went normal and they continued to play till everyone was about to pass out and went home leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto went to his room and thought about what Neji had asked more, he tried to push the thoughts out of his head so he could sleep but the thought kept him up for hours till at about six in the morning he finally got to sleep. He didn't find any relief in his dream though either as he watched the town get destroyed again by himself, but getting a better look he saw that the eyes were red. _Was it the nine tails? _Naruto thought when he woke up. He then got up and had breakfast, but his thoughts went back to what Neji said again and he found himself unable to eat.

Unsatisfied Naruto went out of his house and left to a quiet spot where he could be alone for a while to think. He stayed up there for hours thinking, trying to figure out what he truly saw Hinata as. _A friend, a ally, a weird girl, attractive. Whoa, where did that come from?!_ Naruto was really wrapped up in his thoughts as time continued on. He eventually gave up and left based on the fact that his stomach was making it even harder to think and went and ate some ramen.

When he finished his twelfth bowl he paid and left thoughts lingering back to their previous activity. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't watch were he was going and bumped into somebody. Then he and said person fell backwards and Naruto looked up to see he had in fact bumped it to the person he was thinking about, Hinata. "S-sorry, I wasn't-Oh Naruto-Kun, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and-" Hinata began blushing furiously and muttering as usual when she was around him, Naruto cut her off "No, it was my fault. I was not really paying attention and I bumped into you. Are you hurt?" Naruto asked standing up and offering her his hand to help her up. "No, I, uh, thank you." Hinata said blushing a deeper red as she took his hand. She then was pulled to her feet but she then began to hold her leg and fell forward catching Naruto's lips on the way, this caused Hinata to pass out on contact and Naruto to gain a small, but noticeable, blush.

When Naruto snapped out of his trance he put Hinata down on the ground and checked her leg, it turned out she had twisted it wrong. Naruto then picked her up and took her to the hospital to have her leg taken care of. Sakura was there and she was able to help where she was free and help Naruto take her to a room where she worked on Hinata's leg. "So what happened, and why are you blushing like that?" Sakura asked smiling at her team mate, "We bumped into each other and I guess she twisted it as she fell, we didn't notice anything was wrong until I helped her up. She grabbed her leg and fell forward and accidentally kissed me before she passed out. By the way Sakura-Chan, you may want to check to see if she has a fever or something her head was noticeably warm." Naruto said and began to leave "Naruto, she doesn't have a fever, she was just doing what you are now but bigger." Sakura told Naruto smiling kindly to her.

Naruto then left after he felt his head heat up more, and his mind just told him to get out of there. He went back home and his mind was going a million miles per-hour thinking again. He continued to think for a few hours as it began to grow dark he found himself in the same boat as last night, even though he went to bed early not realizing. He then heard a knock on the door, he answered it to find Sakura standing on the other side of it, "Oh, hey Sakura-San. What brings you here" Naruto asked "Lady Tsunade want's to see all of us, she said it was urgent." Sakura said "All of us being?" Naruto asked his mind still half not paying attention "Team Kakashi, now hurry up!" Sakura yelled and grabbed his arm before dragging him away.


	2. Mission gone wrong

Naruto was able to stop Sakura and convince her to let him go back to his house to change back to his normal cloths so he wouldn't be running around in his pajamas. He got dressed and then was again dragged all the way to where they were going. When they finally stopped Naruto was sure Sakura had worn his shoes down and would have to get new ones, if he remembered that is.

"Grandma Tsunade, what was so important you had to call us at this hour of night?" Naruto asked before Sakura hit him on the head "She has an important mission for us so shut your mouth!" Sakura said shaking her fist and trying to calm down. "Does it have to do with getting Sasuke back, or maybe Akatsuki?" Naruto asked concerned "We aren't sure really, but we think it may. Here is your mission, during the past month disappearances have spiked around the boarder of rain and fire. We don't know who is making the attacks, it could be a member of Akatsuki or perhaps one of Orochimaru's pawns. All we know is the vague information of a survivor who reported that he was a tall black haired man and the most distinguished feature he had was red eyes. He told us that he had originally passed threw the boarder with around fifty people and he was the only survivor found." Tsunade told them in a very serious voice "Grandma, did you just say 'red eyes'?" Naruto asked remembering the dream "Yes." she replied confused "Naruto?" Sakura asked him "It's nothing, probably." Naruto said "This is a S class mission, good luck." Tsunade said dismissing them.

They followed Kakashi as he lead them off to their mission, and Sai was running next to Naruto thinking about what his books told him. '_When a friend seems to have negative reactions to certain words try to understand why they responded the way they did and see if they want to talk about it.' Alright lets try this._ Sai thought "Naruto-Kun, I couldn't help but notice the way you reacted to the words 'red eyes'. Do you want to talk about it?" Sai asked "It was just a weird dream I had, that is all." Naruto told him. _This one seems to work actually, I must keep this tactic in mind for the future._ Sai thought happy that this time his attempts to be friendly didn't blow up in his face again.

They continued on for a while till they finally stopped to rest for the night, making a tent to sleep in. Kakashi had the first watch, although he seemed to red more then watch in Naruto's eyes, but he knew Kakashi was dependable. Naruto was woke up for his watch after a few hours, after having the same dream yet again but with another change. He then had his watch and most of the time he was thinking about the dream, this time he had claws in the dream _perhaps it is just the Nine tails messing with me._ Naruto thought as he realized his shift was almost done, he then went to wake up Sakura.

Naruto went back to sleep having the same night mare again but with another change that made him really wonder if it was the nine tails or not. He woke up later and joined everyone else before they went back to traveling. They traveled for a few hours till they made it to the sight they were to watch. "According to the reports the attacks were all at night, so we are going to have to wait till then to find out what has been happening." Kakashi told them "What?! Why wasn't I told about that?" Naruto asked "Because you took your time getting there. She just told you some of the more basic things about the mission to save herself the trouble of repeating everything." Kakashi told him.

Even though it would be hours till when the disappearances all happened they still were on the look out in case anyone suspicious came by or if any dangers presented themselves. Time seemed to pass by slowly as they watched people pass by from the shadows. No one knew they were even there though and to them that was considered a good thing as they continued to wait and watch. After a while it began to rain, which was normal considering how close they were to the land of rain, and made Naruto slightly aggravated from were he was getting drenched.

Soon night came and with it the rain seemed to stop leaving only fog in it wake. They all continued to watch as they looked for their target that they had been waiting all this time. After awhile Naruto saw something move in the dark, and not long after sharp red eyes that looked scary familiar to him. Naruto pointed it out to the others making sure not to make a noise, and they began to ambush it. The motionless man fit the description to a T "Sir, if you come quietly we can avoid unnecessary blood shed." Kakashi told him "Oh, but blood shed is just what I want. Lots and lots of it." The man said with a smile that could be seen even in the dark, foggy night.

Naruto saw something else though in his smile that the others paid no attention to, the two canines that were longer then a normal persons would be, _Just like in my dream!_ Nauto thought in horror. He didn't let it get to him and they all went to attack. When they were in striking distance he vanished, entirely. They looked around, Kakashi using his sharingan and Sai using ink mice he drew, for the man that seemed to be a major threat to them all. The fog seemed to get thicker and thicker over time to the point they could no longer see in front of their own noses.

Soon Naruto heard something, it was a splashing noise then more and more. He was able to guess that he wasn't a shinobi or at least didn't know how to stand on water as he listened to the sound to find him. He waited till it seemed it was just in front of it and lunged at it only to find the thing he was hearing to be a animal not a man. Sai decided that he would try to find the man from the air, and after telling the others, he drew a bird and got on it's back as it took off. He had no luck the fog was thick and covered everywhere making it hard to see.

Kakashi summoned some dogs and tried to see if they could find the man, they caught a sent and he followed it till the dogs told him that it suddenly stopped. Sakura heard something and tried to find it only to realize she was alone with no idea where the others were. The others were in a similar boat with only Kakashi having a way to find the others with the use of dogs. Naruto began to get goose bumps as he was getting more unnerved by what was going on.

Naruto began to hear things of in the dark and began to follow the noises. Sakura lost the noise she had been following then heard a loud crashing sound, she went to where she heard it and found Sai covered in blood. SHe grabbed him and began administering first aid to heal his wounds, when he was in a good enough condition for the time she picked him up and looked for the others. Kakashi found himself like Sai and was having the dogs try to take him to the others. Naruto in the mean time was waiting as he looked around over and over, at this point completely unnerved. "Naruto, get out of here!" Naruto heard and knew it was the nine tails inside him _Why what is going on?!_ Naruto asked it in his head "Just get out if you don't you will die! Get it?" the nine tail yelled at him _Right because if I die you will right? That is the only reason you care isn't it?_ Naruto thought "If you live I will explain to you some other day but for now get out of here!" the nine tail commanded him. Naruto continued to run around till he bumped into something and fell over.

Sakura continued to carry Sai, who was now passed out, and found Kakashi, who was torn up like Sai was. She gave him first aid as well before looking for Naruto, who she was fearing maybe dead now. She looked al over till she tripped over something making her drop both Sai and Kakashi in front of where she fell. She rubbed her head as she heard a grown, she looked back to see Naruto in a worse situation then the other two. She was able to heal him and was able to find some thing to carry them all on before she heard something, and before she was able to turn around all the way she was attacked. When the man left, leaving her in a state like the others she used her remaining energy to try to pull the others out of there. She was able to get them to a nearby shack that appeared to be abandoned and took refuge there for the night.

When she got up she was still worn out and aching but she was able to finish pulling them the rest of the way to the village. There they were all taken to the hospital to have their wounds tended to, and Sakura was finally able to sleep like the rest.


	3. First day after the failed mission

Naruto woke up to white ceilings slight light coming in from the window, but not much where it was cloudy that day, and a sleeping Hinata next to him. A small smile crept on to his face as he looked at her, _She looks so peaceful right now, I wish I could just stay here forever and just watch her like this...Wait, why am I thinking like that?!_ Naruto thought as he shook his head to dispel the thought from his head. He tried to sit up only to find that excruciatingly painful and went back down, he couldn't move without it hurting, even breathing hurt right now.

Hinata woke up and quickly sat up and apologized for falling asleep while a blush adored her face. Naruto tried to tell her it was ok but it hurt to much and even made him cough up some blood for trying to hard. Hinata was frightened at him coughing up blood and called for medical help that soon rushed in. Naruto then passed back out as the pain seemed to worsen, and found himself standing with the nine tail again in the normal place they always were in his mind.

" I told you to get out of there, you idiot." the nine tails scolded him "Am I going to die?" Naruto asked feeling weak "I don't really know, by the looks of it yes." the nine tails told him "Does that mean you will too?" Naruto asked "Well if you had just been straight out killed I would have, then after a year or two I will come back but not as strong at first. It would have taken a few years till I was fully back to my full strength. In this case though I am not sure, there have been cases were I was trapped inside and died along side the person holding me captive and other times I was able to use the weakened state to escape. Know this though if I escape I will make sure to kill everyone you care for die and destroy this worthless village." the nine tails threatened, but Naruto was used to threats similar to this from him and was to tired to really care at the time so he left to get some sleep.

His dream was even more gruesome then before with more blood shed this time. He began to get more scared of the dream now, as he watched the man that looked like him kill all of the people in the village. Naruto found himself waking up to find Hinata still beside him this time it was night time and she looked as though she was crying. "Hinata, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked scarring Hinata "They- they- they said you were dead!" Hinata then gave Naruto a big hug as she cried more "What?! They said I died?!" Naruto about freaked out over the news, Hinata then realized that she was hugging Naruto and quickly let go of him apologizing again as usual. "The others, what about the others?" Naruto asked concerned "They seemed to be dead to, ah, but seeing as how that seemed to not be the case with Naruto-Kun they might be ok." Hinata said. A doctor then ran in and yelled down the hall "It is they same case here, Naruto seems to be alive as well!", this let Naruto know that the rest were alive as well.

For days tests were constantly going for the four and they were eventually freed from the hospital. It had been two days since they had woke up and they were happy to be able to go home that night. They all went home and went to bed instantly happy to finally be in their nice warm beds. Naruto was soon asleep and was visited by more nightmares of him brutally murdering everyone again. He woke up and the sun was still down he walked out of his house hoping that maybe some cool air would help him sleep. He walked around till he bumped into Iruka "Hey finally up hu?" Iruka said confusing Naruto "You were starting to worry me, I didn't see you all day after all." he continued, confusing Naruto more "Iruka, I was in the hospital all day remember?" Naruto asked "No that was yesterday, you went home and slept all day today. Now that I think of it the others did too. The other members of your group that is." Iruka said to Naruto making him finally understand. They talked for a little longer till finally Iruka left leaving Naruto to walk around some more by himself.

He walked up to a empty plain and sat down on a rock and thought things over more. He was confused at why he slept so long, but was able to figure it must have been where he was tired from the tests. He wanted to know what happened to the guy that attacked them. Lastly his mind went back to Hinata and what she is to him, it was really bothering him that he didn't know. "Hey, Naruto." a girls voice said behind him making him jump at the suddenness, he then looked up "Hey, Sakura-Chan." Naruto responded sounding down. "Same thing happen to you?" A older voice asked, Naruto turned to see Kakashi leaning against an tree reading a book "What 'thing'?" Naruto asked, the question not really making sense to him "All of us have apparently slept all day, people couldn't wake us up as hard as they tried. They began to think that we all died 'again' but no one checked on you." a voice called and Naruto looked to find Sai sitting on the ground. "Yeah, when I woke up it was still dark. I thought that it was still yesterday." Naruto admitted.

They then talked about the ways they had all woke up, Sakura's parents had tried to wake her up and failed thinking she had died they then took her to the hospital and when she woke up she had a blanket pulled over her and her parents were crying next to her. She had a hard time understanding what had happened but when it was all done she was able to calm her parents down and went for a walk. Sai had been checked on by Danzo who, after finding him, was about to incarcerate his body (Burn it to ashes). Kakashi woke up in front of the Hokage's desk as other shinobi's told of how they found him dead in a tree, where he had fallen asleep reading. After telling their stories they all felt tired and went home to go to sleep, Naruto saw that the sun was beginning to rise so he closed his window and pulled the curtains to keep the sun out and went to sleep.


	4. Changes

Naruto woke up and it was again dark out side, letting him know he had slept all day again. He grabbed a package of ramen he had and began cooking it realizing how hungry he was and how he forgot to eat yesterday. He finished making the ramen and grabbed a glass of milk and began to eat his breakfast/dinner, but instantly threw up. He wiped his mouth and cussed at the fact that he wasted good ramen, then the thought came that perhaps the ramen or milk had gone bad. What ever the case he knew his body wasn't able to hold it down right now. He then looked in his frig to see if he could find anything else to eat only finding it to be pretty much empty.

He went on a walk again and went back to the field he went to the night before to find the others there as well. They all had they same problem and came to see if there was a pattern. They began to find that what ever was happening it was happening to all four of them. They tried to find anything that may have caused them to be linked to this situation or anything they had in common since the mission. Naruto subconsciously put his hand on his neck and felt a bandage there and looked at the others to see they all had similar ones on their necks. Naruto pointed them out and they came to a conclusion that perhaps they had caught a disease.

They continued to talk about the possible cause of what could be happening to them when they found that it was getting late and went to bed at the same time they had the night before, with the sun coming up just as their eyes closed.

The next night Naruto woke up he had this feeling in his jaw like they were being ripped off. He held his jaw as he fell out of bed, he then went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror only to find that his reflection was faded and he could hardly see himself in the mirror. Then out of strict curiosity and slight desperation he took the bandage off his neck to find two puncture marks underneath. Anyone who knew Naruto would know what his next action was going to be, he freaked out.

He freaked out so much that he forgot about the pain he was feeling and he ran out of his house jumping from roof top to roof top till he got to the field to tell the others. When he got there, no one else was, he had to wait to see if anyone else even would show up. Soon Sakura showed up looking less freaked out as Naruto did earlier, and soon the others came as well. "Did everyone else get a tooth ach earlier as well?" Sai asked "YOU CALL THAT A TOOTH ACH?! THAT FELT LIKE SOMEONE WAS RIPPING MY JAW OFF!" Naruto yelled at him "Yes sai, I have a feeling we all had that happen to us tonight. The only thing I don't know is why." Kakashi said confused "Hey guys, I think I found out why." Naruto said gaining every ones attention "I think we have been turned into vampires!" Naruto yelled and got hit by Sakura "Naruto stop trying to scare us and get serious already!" she yelled at him "But I am, when I felt like my jaw was being ripped off I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror to see if I could tell what was wrong. My image in the mirror was barely seeable, then I took off the bandage on my neck and found two puncture marks on my neck, and looking carefully I can make out two fangs coming out of your mouth right now. It is kind of scary actually." Naruto said making Sakura feel around her teeth with her tong, and she found them and cut her tong with them on accident. "Ow!" she yelled before spitting out a bit of blood. She then stuck her tong out to see if she could the damage and they all watched as her injury vanished.

"So, you were saying something about vampires?" Kakashi retorted at Naruto "Well, I really was hoping I was wrong and I don't know how to handle this situation at all." Naruto said sweating. "Well, in any case, this at least explains why we wake up at night now and why we had that strange tooth ach." Kakashi said "Wait. YOU ARE CALLING THAT A TOOTH ACH TOO?! Ahhh!" Naruto gowned "Well, if that is the case, then dose that mean that the reason we can't eat is because our bodies now reject everything except-" Sai was interrupted by Sakura yelling "NO, no, don't even say it!" "What, blood?" Naruto asked and just the word seemed to have a reaction to them making their mouths water (Although you couldn't tell with Kakashi) and fangs grow larger for all of them, Kakashi's seemed to go threw his mask. "Note, we should never say that word again." Kakashi said slightly panting as he tried to get his fangs back in.

"Well it seems to be official, we appear to be vampires now any way. What should we do?" Sai asked, not even bothering trying to retract his fangs like the others, who were failing in their attempt to. This made them pause to think for a minuet before responding "Well Sai, truthfully I don't know how we should go on. With how things are I have a bet we can't stand in sunlight, so unless we get a mission at night and finish it that night we can no longer go on missions, by how we reacted before to 'that word', it is safe to say we are most likely a danger to our friends if they get hurt near us, and on top of that I also have a feeling that at some point we will be a danger to them regardless at some point." Kakashi explained making everyone but Sai a bit down.

They continued to talk like this for hours till they felt tired again and went home, Naruto however didn't go to sleep instantly and fought to stay up even two minuets longer to test something. He opened his window up just enough to stick his hand out into the sun light, he was soon met with a burning sensation and pulled his hand back to find it on fire and ran to the bathroom to put out the fire in the sink. With that answered he carefully closed his window all the way again and went to sleep.

This time his nightmare, although the same, was different to him in a way that made him scared. With every person he saw die in his dream he watched as the blood seeped out of them and could barely keep himself from running up to one of the bodies and lick the blood up even if it was a dream! He eventually woke up and found his bed wet, with drool, his own drool. He wiped it off his face and changed his sheets before heading back out to see the others again and see if anything happened with them.

He stopped however when a strong sent hit him, making him drool. He stopped and looked down to the streets where he saw what was emitting the delectable smell, what he saw made him want to jump off a cliff, he saw Hinata. Not only that but he could also see her veins going through her body and could hear her heart beat, and he could feel his fangs begging to hurt as he watched. He tore his eyes off her and cursed himself for the thoughts that entered his head, what he saw was them making out then after a while she got breathless and leaned back showing a good bit of her neck before he bite down and fed off her blood. He hated this every moment now, it was now official being a vampire sucked! Naruto then realized his own accidental funny but was so down he couldn't even mentally laugh at it.

He showed up to find the others already there and they were studying him, "What?" Naruto asked getting annoyed "What took you, you took an hour longer to get here then usual? Don't tell me you fell to your stomach did you? I know how much you used to eat!" Sakura was yelling jumping to conclusions "I did not! Although I did get a weird thought on my way here I didn't!" Naruto said in his defense "Oh, and what thought was that?" Sakura asked "I saw Hinata, and she smelled REALLY good, and an image of me biting her entered my mind before I was able to get away from her. But as I said I didn't do anything!" Naruto said not adding the rest of the details.

They argued about it for a few more minuets before Kakashi stepped in at Naruto's defense saying that Naruto didn't give off 'the smell'. They then sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say to one another till Naruto keeled over in pain. "Naruto stop faking, nothing hit you. So stop-" Sakura then felt a sharp pain in her back and she too fell to the ground writhing in agony, and soon the others did as well. Naruto was the first to stop screaming as the pain stopped for him and he looked over to the others who were still in pain. He then heard ripping noises and saw wings come from all of them before he looked back and saw he too had wings now. They talked about it briefly before they spent all their time trying to put them back or hid them in some way in which Naruto seemed to pull off instantly which the others asked about but all Naruto came up with was it just felt normal to him. When all of them had succeeded in getting their wings back they went home and went to sleep again.


	5. Curse

Naruto woke up and his bed was again soaked with his own drool because of the dream, he cursed about it before changing the sheets again. He went to the mirror to find that his reflection was completely gone now, then he noticed just how hungry he truly was when his stomach growled. He tried to forget about it but images of his dream continued to haunt his mind and made him drool all the more. He left to find the others hoping not to see anyone along the way.

When he arrived he got a similar reaction from the others as the night before as they looked him over. "What is it this time?" Naruto asked annoyed "You took your time again. You still don't smell like it, but I am curious as to what stalled you this time." Kakashi said "I have a dream that has been haunting me for a while now, and I had to change the sheets when I woke up." Naruto explained "Was it that scary?" Sai asked "I didn't wet my bed you buffoon!" Naruto yelled annoyed "Then why did you need to change your sheets?" Sakura asked confused "When I first had the dream it was scary, but now it makes me drool." Naruto answered "Drool?" Sai asked "Yeah, which really grosses me out a bit." Naruto explained "Is it full of 'that'?" Kakashi asked "Yeah." Naruto answered "Now that I think about it, we haven't eaten ever since that mission. Sakura, could you perhaps get us something from the hospital to help us?" Kakashi asked "WHAT?!" Sakura yelled, thoroughly grossed out "It is better then hurting others in the future, isn't it?" Kakashi pointed out "Fine." Sakura said in defeat.

They then went to the hospital, the others waiting outside out of sight while Sakura went in. A few moments later Sakura came out and they all went off back to field where she brought out four bags full of a red liquid. The mere sight of them made their mouths water as she handed them over, but none of them felt comfortable about this. "We might as well try it at least." Sai then brought out his fangs and bit down on the bag and let the fluid into his mouth, with that Naruto did the same and so did Sakura. The taste of it was so unbelievable that they never noticed when Kakashi had taken his masks off and drank his, the second it touched their tong they almost lost themselves. When they finished the bags they ripped them open and licked them clean, not even realizing it either.

When they were done they looked at each other and had a strong feeling to fight, but those feeling died down when they saw each others eyes. Their pupils were now covering their entire eyes making them entirely black. They then realized that they almost fell pray to the monster that was now being harbored inside of themselves. They took a moment to calm themselves before they looked back at one another and breathed out a sigh of relief at seeing that their eyes had changed back. They didn't know what to say after that so conversation was left down to 'Thank you Sakura' and 'see you tomorrow' before they all left to go home, Naruto on the other hand wandered the streets and he sat down at a bench that was sitting under a light.

He sat there for a while, thinking things over again, when he heard the sound of foot steps coming toward him and a familiar smell filled his nose. It was so obvious to Naruto who is was before he even looked up to see her, he was now very grateful that he got to eat previously, it held off his urge to take her blood from her. He was still able to see all of her veins when he looked up but he was able to shake it off and even make it stop before she saw he was there. "Oh, hello Naruto-Kun. What are you doing up so late?" Hinata asked blushing "Can't sleep. You?" Naruto said, its not like he was going to tell her straight out 'I am a vampire', "Same, I come here every now and then to think, it really helps me. Is that why you came here, sorry if I am disturbing you at all, I can leave." she then went to leave but Naruto grabbed her arm "No it is fine, I don't mind, in fact I wouldn't mind the company." he told her and she smiled before sitting next to him. They talked for a while together about different things as they sat together, it was nice even with Hinata stuttering, and at one point Naruto felt a strange desire to kiss her but he ignored it as best he could even with his face burning up (Which he found strange considering he no longer had a pulse). After a while they both left and went home and went to bed.

When he woke up he ignored the wet bed and went to the others again so they wouldn't stare at him weird again. When he showed up everyone still stared at him, "What did I do this time?" Naruto asked confused and annoyed "Your still in your night cloths, Naruto." Kakashi pointed out letting Naruto see he forgot to change his cloths he was in such a rush. Naruto then went back home real quick and changed cloths and came back. When he came back Sakura gave each of them a bag and they drank the liquid greedily again. When they were finished they felt the same as the night before but, knowing it was coming, they were able to suppress it before their eyes changed to black. However they were still confused about things so in the end they just left each other the same as the night before.

Naruto somehow ran into Hinata again, her smell just as tantalizing as ever and the quick sight of her veins making it as desirable as can be. He was a grateful as he could be for Sakura's meal she gives him. They talked for a while as they walked Hinata seeming less shy then usual, but still blushing. At one point Naruto couldn't shake it any more and just gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which made Hinata's blush grow to her whole body and made her legs go weak to the point she collapsed just to have Naruto catch her. Her heart beat was going a million miles per hour it seemed and to Naruto that was a bad thing, it increased the smell of her blood. This making it harder for him to resist temptations to bite, soon his vision turned back to seeing her veins, and before he knew it he was raising her up as he brought his head down to her neck. "Naruto, stop!" Kakashi yelled caching his attention before he was shoved away from Hinata. What Kakashi saw was almost horrifying, Naruto was in like some form of trance with his eyes black, his fangs out, and a look that looks nothing like Naruto. Naruto then clawed at the arm that Kakashi was holding him in, forcing him to let go. Then lunged at him making them fly a few yards, he then raised his clawed arm ready to fight "Wait, Naruto, it is me. Remember, Kakashi, your teacher?" Kakashi said and Naruto snapped out of it as his eyes went back to normal again, "What happened?" Naruto asked holding his head. "You almost killed Hinata, hopefully she wont remember what happened. Other wise we may all be caught." Kakashi told him. Naruto freaked out and it took Kakashi a few moments to calm him down then they took Hinata home and had to explain why she was unconscious. Naruto told him the truth, he kissed her on the cheek and she passed out. Neji smiled now knowing Naruto in fact did have a crush on Hinata, and let it go.

"Naruto, be careful. Next time I may not be near to prevent it, and who knows who else may see it too." Kakashi warned Naruto who was a bit depressed still about what he almost did to her. kakadhi then left Naruto to go home and Naruto went home as well, "Man this is turning into an even worse curse then I imagined it." Naruto said to himself before he went to sleep.


	6. Love and blood

Things began to have a pattern in them now, since that night. Naruto would wake up, change his sheets, meet up with the others, Sakura would bring them each one bag to drink from, they would talk for a short while then leave, then Naruto would meet up with Hinata and they would talk and some times kiss, then they would go home and sleep. Naruto began to enjoy this some what now because of the newly formed bond he now had with Hinata that he may have never had with her before. One night though they were sent on a mission, not the same one but also a high level one, and to them it was actually more easy with their enhanced senses, strength, and speed. They were able to finish the mission in that one night when it normal should have taken three days.

After awhile it was becoming obvious that people were beginning to get confused as to why they were always sleeping all day and how they had all gotten a power boost. They had no real way of changing their sleep schedule though, but they decided that next time they would have to force delays. Weeks went by and Naruto and Hinata, against the better judgment his friends gave him, started officially dating.

One day Naruto woke up to find Hinata in his room staring at him "Wah! Hinata, what are you doing?!" Naruto asked with a surprised voice. "Oh, um, we were summoned to go to see the Hokage. I think she has an important mission for us to compete." Hinata said blushing "Oh, you could have knocked you know?" Naruto said "I did but you didn't answer, and the door was unlocked so II just let myself in. Sorry!" she said truthfully "Oh, it is ok. Sorry I didn't answer." Naruto told her and yawned Hinata looked at him weird making him wonder what she was looking at, but didn't ask as they left.

_Were those fangs? Why dose Naruto-Kun have fangs? _Hinata wondered as they walked to their destination. When they arrived Kiba and Shino were both there waiting for them. "Now that everyone is here, I will now tell you why I have summoned you all here. There is recent information indicating the location of one of Orochimaru's hideouts, we need you to go there and see if the information we were given is true." Tsunade told them the rest of the discussion was short before they took off to complete the mission.

They all left and began heading off following Kiba and Shino who seemed to know were they were going, Naruto found a complication soon though. He began to feel weak and tired and he looked up to see that the sky was lighting up, signifying that the sun was soon to rise. "Hey guys I think we should make for came soon." Naruto said trying to sound calm so that the others would just think that he was thinking about them, "I would have figured that you would be the one to say we need to keep going so we can see if Sasuke was there. However you are right, we should rest up. We will need our strength tomorrow." Shino said and they quickly got a tent set up and they all went to sleep.

After a few hours they began to wake up, all except Naruto that is. "We should wake him up soon if he doesn't wake." Shino said after awhile. When Naruto didn't wake Kiba went over to him and tried to wake him up, he tried several things but nothing worked, so he put his head to his chest and listened for a beat. "His hearts not beating!" Kiba yelled "What!" Shino said as he came over with Hinata "His hearts not beating, is what I said!" Kiba repeated "Now that I see him he looks really pale!" Hinata said tears welling up in her eyes. They talked for hours trying to see if they could find what may have killed him till night fall came and Naruto woke up, which scared all of them.

After talking for awhile Naruto was able to convince all of them that he was fine and that perhaps Kiba was just having trouble hearing his heart beat. The only one to continue thinking about everything after that was Hinata who was trying to line things up in her head. Soon they made it to their destination but they found nothing at first, but with Naruto's enhanced senses that surpassed even Kiba's and Akamaru's they were able to find the entrance.

They traveled around looking around trying to scout the place out. After awhile they all split apart to scout out better, Naruto had other plans though he wanted to find Sasuke. After a shot period of time Naruto was able to find him in his room a sleep. "Who are you and why have you disturbed my slumber?" Sasuke asked without turning to face him "Come on Sasuke, come back." Naruto said "Naruto, how did you get here? No matter, I have told you I have my bond with you. Now I am going to kill you for disturbing my slumber just to try to bring me back to that worthless village." Sasuke said grabbing his sword and pointing it at Naruto. "Please Sasuke, you don't want to fight me. Please come home." Naruto said almost begging "And why would I not want to fight you? I'm not as weak as I once was." Sasuke said coming at him.

The fight was hardly that, mainly it was Sasuke swinging his sword or using ninjitsu or taijutsu and Naruto dodging his attacks. After awhile Sasuke got aggravated at him and put Naruto under a genjitsu making Naruto unable to figure out what to do really. He tried to release the jitsu but by the time he had Sasuke was slicing him in half. "Hmph. I told you I would kill you." Sasuke said and turned around to walk away "What are you talking about, I am still alive." Naruto said making Sasuke turn around "How are you going to fight when you are cut in half? You will die soon but I think I will merciful and end your suffering now." Sasuke said and ran over and cut off Naruto's head. Sasuke, feeling slightly sad that he had actually killed his closest friend, let a tear fall from his face before he turned around to walk away. "What was that? Were you crying because you thought you killed me?" Naruto said making Sasuke turn around shocked and in disbelief.

"How? I cut your head off?!" Sauske yelled confused "Yeah. This is why I told you not to fight me. I learned in a previous mission that even if I get seriously hurt I can't from it?" Naruto said then began to drag his head over to his body, where he then dragged his upper body to his lower. With his body back together he looked back at Sasuke who was calming down, "What happened to you to make you this way? Last time we fought you didn't heal this fast." Sasuke asked "Sorry, I am not suppose to tell anyone " Naruto said. They talked for a short while and Naruto and Sasuke fought again, this time Naruto fought back, till finally Sasuke passed out. Little did he know that Hinata had seen the whole thing, and was even more so confused.

She turned to walk away but just happened to bump into the worst possible person to see at the time, Orochimaru. "Well, looks like we have intruders. Might as well get rid of them myself since I'm already here." Orochimaru said and attacked her. Naruto heard Hinata scream but by the time he got there she was already terribly injured. Naruto was able to get her out of there before Orochimaru was able to hurt her any further, and was able to take her and Sasuke back to the others where they then made their way out of there yelling how Naruto was an idiot.

While the others took Sauske and Hinata to safety Naruto stayed behind and held Orochimaru at bay. Naruto began to lose control of his anger and he got all the way up to five tails, and not long after the fifth tail came out Orochimaru retreated for the time being. It took him awhile but Naruto was able to eventually calm back down till he was normal. When he was he went and followed the smell of Hinata's blood and quickly caught up with the others. "Your still alive?" Shino said surprised "I won the bet!" Kiba said with a wide smile "How's Hinata?" Naruto asked and instantly Kiba's smile vanished "She's not looking to good. It is unlikely she will last till we get back to the leaf village." Shino said. Naruto looked over at Hinata and something clicked in him and he knew even if he went as fast as he could, which was more then twice as fast as the others, he wouldn't make it to the village before she died. They traveled for a few hours before they broke to make camp to rest, Naruto forced himself to stay awake longer till he knew the others were asleep. "Hinata, I can't bear to be without you. I just can't. I'm sorry, this is going to hurt a little and it is going to change your life quite a bit when you wake up." Naruto told her quietly as to not wake the others. He then bent over her and bared his fangs out and sunk them into her neck, the sweet nocturne that was her blood filled his mouth quickly making it hard for him to stop. After a few small swallows he forced himself to let go and went to sleep praying that she would live.


	7. Protective

The next day when Kiba and Shino woke up, one Naruto seemed dead again, and Hinata was still alive. They were surprised, she shouldn't still be alive, not with her injuries. Shino then noticed something on her that wasn't there before, a bite mark that was now on her neck. His first thought was cures mark but it didn't quite resemble it and it wasn't there when he went to sleep. Then he looked over at Naruto and checked him, he sported a similar one as her, _What dose this mean?_ Shino asked in his mind.

They again tried to wake up Naruto and again having the same trouble as last time. When they finally gave up Shino began talking to himself trying to see if he could make sense of anything better that way "Naruto and his team come back near dead from a mission. After awhile they all seem to have died, but they wake up. They begin to sleep in everyday. They are never seen eating or drinking anything. They are able to finish missions that should take days in one. Naruto was able to come back from fighting Orochimaru without a scratch. Hinata should be dead by now, yet is not. Naruto seems dead. And both of them have similar marks on their necks. What dose this all mean?" "Sounds like something I read once in a-" Kiba began but was cut off by Shino "What? Where have you read something like this before?" Shino asked "In a magazine. It was a vampire mag." Kiba said laughing. Shino didn't believe that was what happened but for now it was all they had to go by.

They checked various things that Kiba said were signs of vampires starting with Naruto's teeth to see if he had fangs. They found them slightly longer then noraml but not by much, and in their eyes it could have just been the nine tails work. Then they checked his hands to see if he had claws, no claws that could be seen. Then Kiba decided to give one last thing a test, he took out a kunai and made a small cut on his hand, just deep enough to let some blood out, then he put his hand just in front of Naruto's nose. His nose began to inhale faster, and he even licked his lips. Kiba looked at Shino "That doesn't prove anything. He could be having a dream about ramen or something." Shino argued, Kiba then made the cut a little bit bigger to let some more blood out and put his hand in front of his nose again. Again his nose began to inhale faster and he licked his lips but this time they began to notice that his nails were growing larger and sharper. One more try with the cut a slight bit bigger and Naruto's head began to follow the hand as it moved and at one point his hand shot up and grabbed it and brought it back to his mouth where he began to lick the blood up, while still asleep. Kiba was unable to get out of Naruto's grip till the wound was fully healed, thus making the blood stop flowing. They looked at him again, still asleep but with two fangs now just poking out of his mouth. "That good enough?" Kiba asked holding his hand in shock, "Yeah." Shino replied.

"So does this mean Naruto bit Hinata?" Kiba asked still holding his hand, "Most likely. Perhaps he just got hungry." Shino said "Does that mean he may come after us next?" Kiba asked "I don't know, maybe." Shino said "Bug I think we should trust him for now, in any case." Shino continued "What? But he is a vampire. What if he tries to bite us like he did Hinata?" Kiba asked "We have know Naruto for a while now, we already know what he is like when it comes to his friends. He doesn't want them to get hurt non the less die, perhaps to keep her from dying he bit her." Shino said calmly "You were the one that said that he may have just got hungry!" Kiba yelled pointing at him "That is in the past. Besides if I am right then he has been a vampire ever since he and the others returned from that mission and were put in the hospital. If that is the case then he hasn't attacked anyone even once. For all we know the others that came back could have also been turned as well, and if so non of them have hurt anyone. We should trust them, after all they are our friends." Shino said, Kiba sighed and said while smiling "Your right." and they came up with an idea.

Several hours went by till Naruto finally woke up, but he was covered by something and he felt like he was moving. He was able to get the, blanket?, off of him and look to find that he was being dragged around by Akamaru and another, sleeping bag?, was being dragged on his other side. "What is going on?" Naruto said waking up a bit more "Ah, your finally up!" Kiba said smiling, Akamaru then stopped so Naruto could get out and move on his own. "So what is it like to be a vampire?" Kiba asked "It stinks, always waking up at night and I can't even eat ramen any mo-...WHA, what are you talking about?!" Naruto asked trying to sound clueless "We know Naruto." shino said "How did-?" Narutoo began "Long story short, we saw that Hinata was still alive, I noticed she had a bit mark on her neck, then I saw you had one too, then Kiba tested you to see if you were a vampire, and we found out." Shino explained "Oh." Naruto said

"So how did it happen? Were turned or born this way?" Kiba asked curious "I was turned." Naruto answered depressed at the memory "What about the others, were they turned as well?" Shino asked making Naruto jump "Listen you can't tell anyone what I am or anything." Naruto said "Don't worry we wont but what about the rest of team Kakashi? Are they also?" Kiba asked Naruto didn't answer, it was bad enough that he was discovered but if he told them about the others they may not forgive him.

They stopped asking him about the others after awhile and decided to ask a different question "Were you the one that bit Hinata or was it someone else?" Shino asked "I did, I couldn't stand to let her die, not like that. I felt like I had to do something to save her, anything, and that was all I could do." Naruto replied slightly sad about what she will have to go through now because of what he did. Shino and Kiba both saw that it was bothering him but didn't know exactly what to say to cheer him up any.

They continued on their way to the village, now silently where they didn't know what to say, till Hinata began to move in her sleep and make noises like she was in pain. When that happened Naruto just seemed to black out, like something over powered his consciousness and took control on its own. On Kiba and Shino's side however all they saw what was going on with Hinata then they saw that Naruto's eyes were now black. "Naruto...Are you alright?" Kiba asked freaked out at the sight in front of him. Naruto then lunged at them, turned grabbed Hinata, and ran off. They followed him as far as they could till they lost them entirely.

"What do you think came over him?" Kiba asked as they looked around for him "I don't know, in any case we should find him. I don't think he is currently in control of his actions, so we had better be careful." Shino replied. They soon found where Naruto had gone when they came to a small cave in a mountain, not far from where they were, before he went ballistic that is. They then watched him from a distance to see what he was up to, from what they could tell all he was doing was watching Hinata. They watched for awhile till they heard something, a twig snap, when they looked they saw Naruto about to attack them baring his fangs and claws out. "HOLY!" Kiba said running away as did Shino, who actually looked scared for once.

When they got a certain distance they looked back to see Naruto disappear into smoke, "Shadow clone. He can still use his ninja arts." Shino said "I have seen something like this before." Kiba said trying to catch his breath "When?" Shino asked curious "I saw it one time with Isamu when his mate Misaki was in a great deal of pain. He wouldn't let anyone near her unless she went to them, he didn't want anyone to hurt her even accidentally." Kiba explained "So Naruto is trying to protect her? As a mate?" Shino asked confused "It would seem so." Kiba then began to laugh. "Here we thought that Hinata was chasing after someone who didn't feel the same way for her." Shino said smiling for once which scared Kiba and Akamaru.


	8. Explaining

Kiba and Shino continued to watch while keeping a good distance from them. "What can we do to help him?" Shino asked "Wait till it passes, he wont let us come anywhere near her while he is like this." Kiba answered. Shino didn't like the answer to much given the fact that they didn't know how long he would be this way but he wasn't given a choice really, he had to wait. Come sun rise though Naruto passed out so they came over and covered him and Hinata with the sleeping bags they were in previously to keep them safe from the sun.

Come night fall Naruto woke back up he tore the bag to pieces and did the same with Hinata's taking extra care not to hurt her. "Well, if this lasts till sun rise again they will be in danger now." Shino said "My gut tells me it will." Kiba said uneasy "Then we need to get them to a safe location." Shino said standing up "You got a plan or something? Cause he still wont let us anywhere near Hinata." Kiba pointed out "We just need to distract him while we move her then he will follow. The only thing that will be difficult is not dying while doing so." Shino said "How can you talk so lightly about dying?!" Kiba yelled getting scared.

After talking for awhile about what they were going to do they went into action. They had a feeling that Naruto had placed several clones around to help him guard Hinata, the first part of the plan was to get rid of them. This was easier said then done they found, and by the time they got rid of all of them they were both exhausted. Now came phase two, distract the real Naruto while Akamaru gets Hinata. Well that plan actually started instantly after the last clone was gone, the reason was because Naruto got up and charged at them immediately after they defeated the clone.

The plan was working fine on Akamaru's side but for the other two they felt they might be lucky if they didn't die. At one point Kiba was pushed up against a tree by Naruto while Shino was barely able to move. Kiba was trying to get out of his grip but couldn't, he looked back at Naruto just to see one of the scariest things a person in his situation could, Naruto was licking his lips. Kiba felt he was officially dead when he felt the fangs at his neck, but he was saved by Hinata who began to call out in pain again catching Naruto's attention to Akamaru who was running away with her. Kiba was then dropped to the ground and Naruto went running after Akamaru.

After a few moments Kiba went over to Shino and began carrying him as he went after them. He was happy to find that Akamaru was able to find a safer location to place Hinata but was not happy to find that he was now stuck in a corner by Naruto. Shino was just able to distract Naruto enough using his bug so that Akamaru could run away, then they all ran at top speed to get away from the ticked vampire. "Mission completed?" Kiba asked trying to catch his breath "Mission complete." said now lying propped up against a tree.

After a few days Hinata stopped making any noise and truly seemed dead, when she stopped so did Naruto. Naruto came out of the house holding his head saying "What happened?" after explaining to Naruto what happened Naruto was wearing a large blush that would almost put a red on a color palette go to shame. Kiba couldn't help but laugh which made Naruto get irritated at him. After Kiba calmed down they began to move again trying to get back to the village, they were able to make it before sunrise. Naruto had to run to get home after walking with Kiba and Shino to the hospital, there both of them stayed till they were healed up while Hinata stayed in there for a few days at least. Sasuke on the other hand had to stay their for a short while as well.

When Sakura woke p and heard about their return she instantly went to the hospital to see how the others where doing, more over to see Sasuke. When she looked through the rooms she stopped at Hinata's room, she noticed that there was a familiar feeling in there so she decided to check on her real fast. Only to find that she now had a mark on her neck that she knew instantly after seeing it, now she was ticked off at Naruto. She decided to put that on hold till after she saw Sasuke.

When she entered hiss room she was quickly assaulted by a overly appetizing scent that almost over took her. She was able to hold herself from succumbing to her instincts as she looked at him. While she stared at him he woke up, which startled her, and she was able to talk to him. "Why does it seem that I can never catch up with Naruto? It just isn't fair!" Sauke said angrily "You shouldn't envy Naruto, he didn't become this strong willfully this one came with a heavy price, that he wasn't even given a choice on whether or not he was to pay. He was forced to get this strength, that he didn't want." Sakura said remembering that night "When he was fighting me I cut off his head, but he didn't die. Rather he put his body back together and didn't even have a scratch after. What kind of price would not be worth it to be able to fight anyone without dying?!" Sasuke asked still angry "When you get out of the hospital, go to the field just outside of the village. We will give you more answers there, considering we don't really have a choice after what you saw." Sakura told him and left a confused Sasuke behind.

She then wanted to see what the other two saw of what happened to see if they knew anything. When she found them they were talking to Naruto stopping him on his way to the field where they meet at. They were just talking normally about normal stuff before Naruto said that he had to leave. After he left Sakura went to them and asked what happened on the mission, she found that if they knew anything they at least weren't going to tell to anyone about it.

She then made her way to the field following Naruto, when she made it to the field she kept a smile on her face as she walked up to Naruto. Naruto got a feeling that she was going to hit him so he slowly backed away as she came up to him "Narutoooo-" she started as she came up to him and grabbed his shirt so he couldn't run away "YOU IDIOT, YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO TURN OTHERS!" Sakura yelled and hit him so hard that if he were human he would have died instantly. "What?!" Kakashi and Sai both said simultaneously "He bit Hinata, she is in the hospital right now!" Sakura said "I had to or she would have died!" Naruto said crying slightly "What?" Sakura asked confused "She got seriously hurt while we were on the mission and she wouldn't have made it back to the village on time. She would have died several days ago." Naruto said as more tears flowed out. Sakura sighed _I should have seen that one coming_ she though. They were able to forgive him given how he was with his friends and they prepared for the day she woke up.

A few days later Hinata woke up and Sasuke was released from the hospital given that he is constantly watched by someone to ensure he didn't go rouge again. Naruto went to her house the day after she got out of the hospital and brought her, Kiba, and Shino to the field while Sasuke came as well. When everyone was there Kakashi asked why three of them were there, Naruto explained about Kiba and Shino and Sakura explained about Sasuke. Then they explained everything from what they are, to what happened, to what will happen to Hinata in the future, "You see Sasuke, the price we paid was a very high one. It was our humanity, which was a price we were forced to pay because we were forced to get the power against our will." Sakura told him and he was able to understand at last. "Now because Naruto turned Hinata to save her she is officially part of our group. Our main rule is never bite others, remember that well." Kakashi told them but it was mainly aimed at Hinata.


	9. The accident

Sasuke didn't entirely understand what it was like for his former team mates at the time but he felt oddly sad for Sakura, mainly. It felt like he was seeing her in a different light at the moment, like there was no one else really there at the time but him and her. For him it truly felt really weird but at the time his eyes couldn't move off her, it seemed like she changed in more ways then just losing her humanity. What felt even stranger to him was his strong wish to suddenly hold her in his arms. It almost felt like if he could do that then it would be worth more then revenge on his brother, but that was crazy, nothing was more important then that!

After awhile Hinata noticed that Sasuke was staring at Sakura for some time so she asked him "Sasuke-San are you ok?" he then was finally able to avert his gaze from Sakura only to feel his face heat up, "Yeah, I'm fine." he said trying to hide his face behind his bangs. Course in his case it is hard to hid something like that, especially from vampires. All of them could smell the blood that went up to his face and colored his face, but non of them said anything. At the end of the night all of them went home and went to sleep for the time, the next few nights were going to be interesting for all of them.

The next night all of them showed back up, even though they suggested that the still human people should most likely stay away just to be safe. They decided that they should try to not eat until Hinata grew her fangs, so they really wanted to keep the others away till after so they were not tempted. Sakura seemed to be having the hardest time out of all of them as she could hardly fight the urge to bite Sasuke, he just smelled that good to her. After a few hours they all finally went home knowing that tomorrow Hinata would most likely be growing her fangs.

The next night Naruto woke up and, paying no attention to his drool wet bed, got dressed and went full speed to Hinata's. What he found was not the best thing, where she lived with others they were surrounding her in worry as she yelled out in pain. Neji was in fact holding her yelling her name over and over trying to find out what was wrong with her, as a tear or two escaped his eyes. Naruto was not sure what to do, he hoped that no one saw him as he went as fast as he could and took Hinata away before they could see her newly acquired fangs. _Was that Naruto I saw just now? Even if it was a split second I don't see how anyone could mistake him. Byakugan!_ Neji thought as his eyes changed, then he saw Naruto holding Hinata with his hand over her mouth and he was running fast. Neji saw this and chased after them, following as best he could till they reached a field.

Neji watched just outside of the field to see what he was up to then saw as others showed up. _Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Shino, even Sasuke? What is going on? Why did Naruto kidnap Hinata when she is in this state? What are they going to do with her?_ Neji asked as he watched, then he heard them talking "No one saw you take her, right Naruto?" Sakura asked "Not sure, she was in Neji's hands when I got there and I was able to get her out of his grip before-" Naruto was then cut off by Hinata's cries of pain. _So their all in on this?_ Neji thought angrily because he thought all of them where his friends, with the exception of maybe Sai. "I feel a bit sorry for Hinata, especially since you say that worse will happen to her later." Shino said, "Yeah, it will hurt a bit worse that what she is going through now probably." Kakashi said "There is no way to stop this?!" Kiba asked "No it is far to late, sorry Kiba." Naruto said "What is done is done, there is no turning back now. By what I can tell, in any case." Sai said before Hinata began to hit the climax of the pain. "By the way, Naruto, you were followed. Come out already!" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off Hinata. _How did he find me out?_ Neji asked himself before he came out of his hiding spot and came into the open.

"What gave me away?" Neji asked "I could smell you." Kakashi said which confused Neji "Kiba, Shino, Sasuke can you three explain to him? I have a feeling he should know what is going on now." Kakashi said still not looking away from Hinata. "What are you going to do with Hinata?" Neji demanded, Kakashi sighed "Fine, I think this may explain things better then just an explanation he wont believe. Come here and watch, when it is over you will see what is going on with you cousin." Kakashi said and Neji came over to see Hinata still raving in pain. He found it hard to watch then finally she let out one last high pitched scream that made him wince and all of team Kakashi cover their ears, Naruto even fell to the ground holding his ears like they would be ripped off from the noise. When the scream was over she stopped moving but was breathing heavily, "Do you understand now?" Kakashi asked "Understand what? I don't understand." Neji said confused "Figures, look at her mouth area." Kakashi instructed "What am I-?" Neji said as he looked down and stopped midsentence when he saw two fangs coming from her mouth. "What the-, what in-, what is going on!?" Neji demanded "Your cousin and most of us here have been turned into vampires." Kakashi told him.

Neji couldn't believe what he had just been told "How?" he asked stunned "Naruto turned her to keep her from dying on their last mission, when she got gravely injured." Sakura told him. Neji then looked over at Naruto who looked depressed at the time. "I still don't know if I believe any of this." Neji said. All the members of team Kakashi looked at one another and nodded, they then let out their fangs, claws, and wings to further show him that they were telling him the truth. This made all of them, that were human, jump slightly at the sight, even if the others were given the explanation they never saw their full form. Some how though Sasuke found that even in her full form the wings looked really beautiful and the fangs and claws gave her a certain look that just seemed to attract him to her, he really wasn't sure what was going on with him but he did know that he felt a strange attraction to Sakura.

After giving the full explanation to Neji, gaining absolute knowing that he wont tell anyone, and seeing that he would help them hide what they are to the others, Sakura went to her bag and brought out four blood bags. "What are you doing?!" Neji asked "She needs to eat or it will hurt her like it did us when we were still in question as to what we were." Sakura told him as she handed a bag to each of them "That and we haven't eaten since she woke up." she finished as she sat down. They waited for Hinata so that they could make sure she at her fill, when she first bit into her bag they then bit into theirs. Hinata, just like the others, was at first over whelmed by the taste and couldn't seem to get enough of it. When they were all done Hinata looked up from the licked clean bag to the others, they all sported black eyes that frightened her slightly but when she looked over at Naruto, the black eyes seemed to draw her in. Before the two of them knew what was even going on they found themselves making out, and Sakura was not much dfferent from them as she went too Sasuke and began making out with him. At first Sasuke was froze in shock then after a few seconds he began to kiss back.

The rest of the group watched confused about their actions, some were slightly grossed out when Sakura kissed Sasuke because she had just drank blood. Kakashi and Sai had a feeling something bad was about to happen between Sakura and Sasuke, but found themselves in like a trance unable to do anything. As Sakura continued to make out with Sasuke he began to feel breathless and they soon parted, his head fell back as he inhaled trying to catch his breath. The other human people looked for a moment at what was happening and noticed their eyes, _It is like they are going on instinct._ Kiba thought and looked over at Hinata and Naruto who were both biting each other and drinking from one another, _Wait, instinct._ He then looked back to Sakura and Sasuke and saw Sakura licking up his neck "STOP SAKURA!" Kiba yelled but she couldn't seem to hear him and sank her fangs into Sasuke.

Kiba went over and pulled her off of Sasuke, who for some reason looked like he was in heaven. When he tried to get her off of Sasuke she became instantly in raged and went to attack him, the others also seemed to be on her side excluding Naruto and Hinata who were still making out. "Guys snap out of it, do you even recognize me?!" Kiba asked "Ki-Kiba?" Kakashi asked as he snapped out of it and soon the rest did as well "What happened?" Sakura asked holding her head the others where doing the same, still excluding two of them. "You just bit Sasuke." Shino told her "What?! I-It-It was, I-I didn't mean to!" Sakura said bursting into tears "It was an accident, I don't even remember doing it!" she yelled still crying.


	10. Susuke's turn

Sakura was still crying over what she had done and Hinata and Naruto still had no idea what happened because they were still making out. After a while they began to try removing articles of clothing, which needless to say made Neji slightly angry so he kicked Naruto away from his cousin. Neji couldn't believe the look he got from Hinata when he did that before she kicked him and sent him flying a good few feet. After she did she went over to Naruto and check to see if he was ok, when he was they both began to circle Neji like sharks ready to strike. "Stop it you two, snap out of it! Think carefully. Do you remember the person that is standing in front of you?" Kakashi said trying to get them to stop before another accident occurred. "N-Neji?" Naruto said "Neji-Nesoma! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened to me!" Hinata said crying.

"Now what do we do about Sasuke?" Shino asked getting every ones attention, "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked "When Hinata was bitten we tried to keep her out of the sun light just in case, and also we don't know if she was unable to move because of the bite or her previous wounds. There is also what happened when the effects began to take root." Shino explained "What is that?" Kakashi asked concerned, Naruto was standing off in the distance trying to signal Shino to stop "When Hinata began to cry in pain Naruto tried to kill us when we got near her and was controlled on pure instinct because he was treating her as a mate!" Kiba said loudly. Every one was in a stun silence after hearing that "You jerk! You could have at least left out that last part, ya know!" Naruto yelled embarrassed. "Naruto-Kun, is that true?" Hinata asked blushing "Well, y-yeah." Naruto said with a similar blush.

Hinat then ran up to Naruto and tackled him down to the ground with a hug and gave him a kiss that seemed to go on and on gaining more heat till they wear making out again. "What is up with those two?" Kakashi asked rolling his eyes. When they hit 'that' point again this time Kakashi went over and snapped them back to reality. "So you are saying that the same thing may happen with Sakura?" Kakashi said getting back on topic "Perhaps there is no way to really tell though." Shino said. "Sakura, was he different in any way from the other people?" Kakashi asked to see if he could find a pattern "He smell amazing, I could hardly keep from biting him sometimes." Sakura said "I see, but in this case you did." Kakashi said. "If I remember correctly, Naruto said something to that extent before." Sai said "This maybe the way to tell, rather convenient if you ask me. To find your mate through scent." Kakashi said and Sakura broke into a huge blush and almost passed out.

They then decided that they should take Sasuke to a safe location in his old home, keeping the blinds shut, and Sakura would stay with him the whole time. This plan would work to not only test if their thoughts were correct but also to keep people from checking on him to find what happened. With the number of similar cases they have had growing someone else was bound to find out about them and they may not keep it to themselves.

When Naruto woke up he decided to check on Sasuke and see how things were going. When he got there he heard Sasuke's light, but still so, cries of pain coming from his room. He went to go in but was cut off by a scary looking Sakura who looked like she was going to kill him, and tried to as well. Naruto was terrified as he ran away so she would not kill him, and then kept running even after she stopped chasing him. He then decided it was not a good idea to check on them anymore and decided to check on Hinata instead.

He was greeted by Neji when he got there then he was brought to where Hinata was training. Not even two seconds after he laid eyes on her she noticed and turned to meet his eyes. They then decided to move to the field and they would train together. It seemed to be a better idea then he originally thought as he noticed the looks the rest of the clan was giving her, they seemed to notice she was different now. It was most likely because she was training with her full enhanced strength.

They went to the field together holding hands as they walked together, and they could feel that they were being watched. When they looked they saw Shikamaru looking at them with a warm smile, his eyes darting from their faces to their hands that were still together. "I was wondering how long it would take before you two got together." he said before he walked away from the couple. They didn't entirely understand what happened but they felt happy non the less as they continued to the field.

When they got there they trained with not only each other but the others as well. When they finished they then realized that they didn't have anything to drink for the night because Sakura was with Sasuke. They brushed it off and went home for the night to sleep it off so that they wouldn't be tempted by their friends. Naruto then remembered that his bed was soaked with two nights worth of drool, as he looked down at the bed he shrugged and changed the sheets. "Man, what is up with that nightmare? It is like a cures. Why am I plagued by it every night now?" Naruto wondered as he sat down on his newly sheeted bed. He then shrugged and went to sleep, not giving it a second thought.

Things didn't really clear up for a few days then Sakura finally came out of the house holding her head like she was in a daze of some sort. After a short while she snapped out of it and she decided that the best course of action would be to get some bags for them. When she finished sneaking five out she went back to his house to wait for him to wake up. The rest of the group for the most part just hung around doing normal things together to pass the time while they waited.

Mean while Sikamaru was called up to see the hokage. "You wanted to see me lady hokage?" Shikamaru asked as he walked in "Yes we seem to have a something going on in the village. Lately the hospital has been getting it's supplies stolen, we have no idea who is taking the supplies at the time." Tsunade told him "Such a pain. So what exactly do you want me to da exactly lady hokage?" he asked rubbing the back of his head "We need to know who is stealing our supplies and why." she told him "Man what a pain." he muttered and turned to go to the door "By the way what kind of supplies were stolen?" Shikamaru asked now standing just in front of the door "Blood bags. At first it was just a small number but now it is increasing, the recent amount stolen was five at once. Normally I would over look this but it is confusing why anyone would steal such a thing continuously, it has become almost daily." she said stumping Shikamaru. With that he left to see what he could find out.

A few days went by and Sasuke woke up, with Sakura still looking over him. Sasuke felt like his attraction to her only increased when he looked at her now, but he felt like he didn't have to question it any more, like something had clicked in him. The night felt no different to him then any other night to Saskue, he just felt like he had barely got any sleep but wasn't tired at the same time. This was how things felt for next night as well, but the next night was the night he grew fangs and they all knew it. It felt like someone was constantly trying to rip his jaw off, when it was over Naruto told him that is how he thought it felt as well but that some of the others acted like it wasn't that bad. Mean while Shikamaru was still trying to snoop around trying to find the blood thief.


	11. Shikamaru's search for truth

It was coming to the second day that Shikamaru has been on the look out for anyone who maybe stealing from the hospital. What he couldn't understand though was why they stole blood. _It doesn't make sense, maybe they found someone hurt that doesn't want to go to the hospital? Or maybe they are using it for some kind of jitsu? Dang, such a pain and yet the most I have got thus far is that all the robberies occurred at night._ Shikamaru knew it was not likely that he would find the answers in one night but he still liked to complain about it.

Shikamaru was finding this to be one of the most boring missions he had ever been on. He then heard a familiar voice and turned to see Naruto walking down the street with Hinata, _That Naruto, he sure has calmed down after hooking up with Hinata._ Shikamaru thought when he got an idea. He went up to Naruto and Hinata "Hey Naruto, can I have a word with you?" he asked, Hinata then left to leave the two to talk alone. "What is it Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with a big smile across his face. "I wanted to know if you had any idea who maybe stealing some things from the hospital." Shikamaru told him "Whats that?" Naruto asked with out thinking "Apparently someone has been stealing blood bags from the hospital, do you have any ideas who it could be?" Shikamaru asked facing away from Naruto for a moment. When he turned around he was met by strange look on Naruto's face, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it "Nonononono! I don't know who would do something like that! Oh I need to go now, I need to met up with the rest of my team and Hinata, we are suppose to be training together tonight!" Naruto said before he ran off. _Was Naruto acting guilty?_ Shikamaru was finally able to place a name to that look he had previously.

Shikamaru then went to the hospital to check if anything had happened. By what the people said there had been a robbery, however it occurred at the same time that he was talking with Naruto. So it had to be someone else unless he work with them, but Naruto was his friend he knew he shouldn't jump to it being him. However Naruto's behavior earlier was very suspicious,_ Why_ _was he acting like that?_ Shikamaru truly was stumped. He decided he would need to further investigate this, he at least needed to know why Naruto was acting strange.

He tried to follow the direction of where he saw Naruto went before, when he got to the location it seemed that all of team Kakashi and Hinata already knew that he was there. Kiba he understood how he realized and the two Hyuga's were also understandable, however non of the others seemed to make sense. They weren't looking out for an enemy and they didn't seem to have set any detection traps, it didn't make any sense to him how they seemed to know he was there all at the same time.

He came out into the open, then he was told to come to where they were at. They talked for some time avoiding talk about what they were, and what was going on. They were able to convince Shikamaru that if he should investigate any about them he should do it in another way, "I'm sorry I suspected you had done such a thing Naruto, well with that cleared up I will be leaving see you later." he told them while thinking of what he should do to investigate them without getting near them.

In the end he decided that he would start with the strange behavior that they had been showing lately. He wrote down everything that changed between his friends that were in the field that night. _Sleeps all day, can't be woken up till the sun sets, seem to have no heart beat, pale as a ghost, they are never seen eating or drinking, some people think they have seen their eyes change color sporadically, what does all this mean? Such a pain, maybe I can find answers at the library._ he thought as he grabbed the paper and walked out the door to go to the library.

When he got there he began his search, but found nothing in jitsu, forbidden or otherwise. "Excuse me miss, can you help me find information on something matching this description?" Shikamaru asked as he showed the librarian woman the paper "Oh, sir you are looking in the wrong section for a book with details about creatures like this." she told him "Which section can I find it then?" he asked "Vampire books are in the mythology section of the library." she told him not noticing his response.

He was paralyzed, the new way of acting is similar to the qualities of a vampire? He went to the mythology section and picked out a book and began reading, he couldn't believe it, everything about the way they acted was in there. He found that if he put them in that kind of situation then it would answer some questions he had, and it would also explain why they would steal blood bags as well. He found a flaw though, not all of them were like this. He thought about it for the rest of the day till the sun came back down, he had a plan of what he could do to test this theory.

He watched, he watched as some of them passed him to go to the field again for more training it seemed. He then waited till it was nearing sun raise, then barely awake he followed a near asleep Naruto to his apartment. When the sun was fully up he walked into his apartment and into his room. He knew from past attempts it was impossible to wake the guy, even so he was careful as he moved the cloth away from the neck area so he could search for any bites. After moving the cloth he found two small holes in the side of his neck. He felt in his gut it was proof enough but his mind wanted cold hard proof. It was a repeat of Kiba's test that proved it to him, not that he knew that.

With the test done and his own proof that he truly was not human, he had to think of what to do next. He found that the best idea, although dangerous in some sense, would be to talk to them about it. He needed to hear their side of the story, and know what they planed to do. He left Naruto's house and went to bed, he was beyond tired at this point and needed a good sleep. That night was going to either be full of learning or death, one or the other, and he didn't know if he could hurt his friend or friends.

When he woke up it was near sunset, he got up and began getting ready. His went to the field were he was sure they were again, and sure enough they were all there and seemed to know that he was there. How ever something seemed to be up with Sasuke, he seemed to be in a great deal of pain by the sound of it. It also seemed as though they were trying to hid him from his sight, "Shikamaru, this isn't a good time, can you come some other time?" Kakashi said, "I came to talk to Naruto." Shikamaru said getting his attention. Naruto and him then left to talk alone.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Naruto asked "I know what you are." Shikamaru answered stunning him "H-how?" Naruto asked "I did some research and I was able to figure out the rest." he told him to make it simpler "So what did you come to?" Naruto asked "Vampire, what about the others?" Shikamaru asked "We are the same." Kakashi said "Sorry, we were listening in." Sai said "We aren't though." Kiba said drawling in Shikamaru's attention over to him, Shino, and Neji. "So, would you please tell me what happened? I don't see how Sasuke became one nor do I understand some things." Shikamaru asked. He was then told the entire story, by the end of the story he had an idea of how to end his mission and keep their secret safe.

He and Sakura went up to the hokage's place and began their plan "I found out what is going on. Sakura has been the one taking the blood bags." Shikamaru explained "Yes it is true, I have been finding wounded people every night now and needed them to heal them properly. I don't know were they are coming from but they don't want to come to the hospital, they seem to be afraid that if they do something is going to happen to them. I apologize for taking them without permission but I was in a hurry." Sakura told her "Fine at least I know what was happening, you are free to go now." Tsunade told them.


	12. Choji and Ino find out

It was late and all of them were waking up and were going to the field, the people who knew their secret were all busy so they didn't show this time. They enjoyed training again at full blast trying to learn and work on getting stronger. They somewhat felt lonely without the others there, but they were able to ignore it for the time being. After training in normal ninja arts Naruto had an idea, "Hey do you think we could fly?" he asked getting all the others attention "After all we do have wings." he continued, "True it maybe a good idea to learn how to use our new bodies to the best." Kakashi said.

They began trying to learn how to fly, honestly they were terrible and for the most part just hurt themselves. The best they did was when Kakashi used his wing to catch Naruto who jumped off a large tree and tried to fly. Then, when they decided to call it quits for the night, it was hard for them to get them to go back again. "Well that was exhausting, and these things are hard to get used to move willingly." Sakura said rubbing her aching shoulders. "By the way Kakashi-Sensei, how did you catch Naruto that time?" Sasuke asked "I don't entirely know, I just didn't give it any thought really, I just did it." Kakshi admitted "Perhaps that what we need to do, don't think about what we are doing and just do it. Let instinct do things for us, rather then control us like it has in the past." Sasuke said simply. They all sighed and went to go home.

Tonight Naruto's dream was different, this time he saw someone else attacking the village. All he could really tell is it wasn't him, he knew cause he saw himself somewhere else fighting. He began to run around in his dream trying to figure out who the person was, but when he got close all he saw was a smile that sent shivers down his spine "Have you really forgotten me?" he said and vanished into a thick mist laughing while Naruto trembled in his sleep. When he woke up he was still trembling and was in a cold sweat. "What was that?" he said holding himself still freaked out.

He left to go to the field and bumped into Choji on the way "Hey Naruto, want to go get ramen together?" he asked "Um, no thanks, not hungry." he said, then his stomach betrayed him by letting out a loud growl. "Looks like you are, come on. If money is the problem I can pay this time around." Choji said smiling as he pulled Naruto over to their favorite ramen store. When they got there Naruto was finally able to get out of his grip "Ok I am hungry but just not for ramen, ok?" Naruto said trying to get away "Then maybe barbeque?" Choji said licking his lips "Sorry Choji, I don't really feel like that either." Naruto said sadly, he missed stuff like that.

As Naruto left Choji could tell something was wrong, Naruto loved ramen and barbeque and ate it for most of his meals. He began to wonder what was going on, he decided he should ask his other friends about it but some were on missions, he couldn't find some of the others, and the ones he found said things to change the subject. The last person he tried to ask was his team mates, Shikamaru said 'He is just going through something at the time.' but never said what it was, but Ino seemed to notice something was up too. They both teamed up to see if they could figure it out.

They went looking around trying to find the two people they saw were acting strange, Naruto and Sakura. By what Ino had told him, Sakura had been acting strange in the hospital everyday now it seemed. She first noticed it when she seemed to be sneaking out and seemed very nervous, or paranoid. Then every time they need to work on people with open wounds or need to cut then open she acts and looks weird, Ino swore she saw Sakura drooling over a patient at least once a day lately. Its like she's looking at a piece of meat when she dose it, which freaks her out.

They searched the whole town and couldn't find them, they tried to find Hinata but Neji said that she was training with Naruto and the rest of team Kakashi. They then tried to get him to help them find them but he denied saying that he made some kind of promise. They then decided to look at any places that they may train at, when they began to hear noises near the field they decided that they should check it out. However they decided to try to check it out without being able to instantly know it is them. Ino did her mind switching jutsu with a bird and used it to get a closer look from the skies. What she saw was definitely not normal, they were moving faster then normal people should be able to and were doing attacks that shook the ground from the power.

She watched them for a while and she thought for sure that Kakashi was watching her, after a while Sakura got something out of her bag. _Those are blood bags aren't they?! What are they going to do with those, they don't seem to be that injured?_ she wondered, when she saw what they did with them she felt sick _They drank the blood?! What the heck is wrong with them?! That is just_ _disgusting_! she thought as she continued to watch them. They began to talk but she could here what they said, they all got an evil look (Except Hinata) and grabbed Naruto who began to struggle and walked over to a cliff there they threw him over the edge. Ino began to freak out _They just killed Naruto!_ she thought and was about to release the jutsu when she saw something coming up over the cliffs edge. It was Naruto, but he had wings on his back and his hands were covering his eyes.

"Looks like it worked." Kakashi said looking at Naruto who was just now starting to remove his hands from his eyes. "Amazing Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said "Next is Sasuke." Kakashi said "What!" Sauske and Sakura yelled, but before they could further complain he was thrown over the cliff by Kakashi. Sasuke gave a small yell before his wings came out instinctively and began to flap, when he came back out he tried to cover all looks of being frightened and gave a cool look that made Sakura swoon. then Hinata was thrown over the edge by Sakura who was next thrown off by Kakashi, and Sai just jumped. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with mischievous smiles before they forced Kakashi over the cliff as well.

Ino was watching all of this, they all were flying with wings that came from their own backs. She needed to tell Choji now, but just as she went to release the jutsu something grabbed her. She looked up and saw Kakashi, flying with his hand holding her keeping her from moving, she was about to force the jutsu to break "Ino, bring Choji and come back in your normal body, then we will explain everything." he told her just as she broke the jutsu. "Ino, what happened?" Choji asked "They discovered us, they said for me to bring you and they would explain everything." she told him "So then we should go?" he asked "I don't know, what I saw makes me think we shouldn't." she told him shaking slightly "What did you see?" he asked. She told him what she had seen and Choji seemed to understand what she was saying but when she finished talking he stood up and began walking toward the field. "Choji, where are you going? Have you heard a single word I have said?!" she yelled "Yeah but they are our friends, we should trust them." he said and kept walking, soon Ino followed him.

When they finally made it to the field all of them were sitting on a log with their wings still out. They were then told what happened to them, what they were, who knew their secret, and were asked to keep the secret. Ino, being still in love with Sasuke began to say stupid things that tempted them all. "Stop it already, or I may take you up on the offer and take every drop." Sasuke said trying to scare her into stopping, "That is ok Sasuke-Kun, I don't mind." she said and the tone she has been using for the entire time has been testing on Sakura's patience but when Ino began to open her shirt more and reveled more of her neck so Sasuke could have more room her instincts kicked in and she went into a fighting position.

It took Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi to pull her off Ino who thankfully escaped with only cuts and bruises. Then it took Sasuke to keep her calm and snap her back to normal, "What happened?" Choji asked shaking slightly "She was protecting her mate." a voice echoed from the distance, those words made both Sakura and Sasuke blush really big. They looked over where the voice came from and found Neji and the rest "When the rest of the guys came back I told them what happened and we thought they were probably going to find out." Shikamaru told them. They then finished explaining everything to Ino and Choji and at the end Ino came to a decision "Fine I wont tell anyone, and I will not try to have Sasuke bite me any more." Ino said "I wont tell no one either." Choji said and with the sun coming up soon they all went home to go to sleep.


	13. Coven

This night the team felt uneasy as they woke up, like a old wound had been opened, but they didn't know what it was. They grouped up together all their friends and looked for what it could be. Naruto went to the south with Hinata, Sakura went North with Sasuke, Kakashi went west with Sai, and all the rest went east. No one knew what they were even looking for though but after a few moments even Hinata and Sasuke began to feel like something was bothering them.

The others on the other hand didn't know what was going on what so ever so while the others were looking around Shikamaru went to research what it could be that was affecting them so. He went back to the library and went to the mythology section again and began researching what it could be. After searching a few books he was able to find something that maybe the cause, not that he liked it one bit. He went some where, where he then sent up a signal for the others to assemble.

"What is it, did you find what it was?!" Neji asked as he came up followed by the other living people, and soon after the rest came from different directions. However you could clearly see they were slowly growing more and more antsy in their pacing and look of their slowly blackening eyes. "What did you find?" Sasuke said trying to keep calm and failing as bad as the rest were. "I think I found what you all maybe suffering from. By what I read vampires have covens made out of people that they like that are vampires as well and in rare conditions human. When a vampire they don't know trespasses on what they consider their territory they grown defensive and try to fight them off their territory. However if they already know the vampire and don't like them they can sense them even farther from just their territory and feel the effects even stronger." Shikamaru relayed what he discovered in the library. "So their is a vampire that isn't one of us here, and we know him?" Kakashi said, his eyes almost completely black at this point "By what I can tell." Shikamaru said nodding "You don't think it is 'that person' do you?" Sakura said "Who?" Hinata asked "The one that turned us." Naruto said his eyes completely black now.

Now all of their eyes were black, and they were going purely on instinct again. All of them began to worry that they may get attacked with how things are, however they turned around began to run at a speed that made them near invisible. It took Neji's eyes to see them to follow where they were heading, then he saw the person they were heading for was about to attack Iruka-Sensei. Iruka was currently being thrown against a wall as the man was coming up like he was about to finish him off when the others arrived.

"Long time no see you three, how have you been? Busy by the looks of it, but you could have done so much more. I mean only two? Small coven." the man said and began laughing hysterically, "N-Naruto do you guts know this man?" Iruka asked trying to stand up, but he didn't even get a response from him "Naruto?" he asked again, and this time Naruto turned around and hissed at him baring his fangs at him. Iruka jumped and backed away "Oh, threatening your old friends are you? Glad to see." the man said evilly grabbing Naruto's attention again.

Iruka was terrified of what he was seeing right in front of him, a stranger broke into the village undetected and attacked him and now his student and friend had a similar look the enemy had and looked like he was going to kill him over something. He was standing against the wall he had been flung against previously to get as far away as possible from them all. Then a group of others showed up, and before Iruka could warn them about how weird the others where acting Naruto and the rest acted like they were also going to attack them and even cut one of them open with their claws, licking the blood off them after wards.

"What are you four up to?! Sasuke, why did you cut him he is your comrade?" a man yelled as he held the injured man, and then he paled when he saw the look on Sasuke's face while he licked his nails clean. They were all about to fight them when others showed up, "Stop, just keep your distance for now and they won't harm you!" Shikamaru told the men. "What?" one of them asked "Lets just say that they can't tell much between friends and foe right now, all they know is that they want to get rid of that guy." Shikamaru told them, and at about that time Naruto and the others came up to them.

Shikamaru was not sure what to do at this point, after what he read and saw so far the best choice seemed to be run as far away as possible or face getting killed, but something in him was telling him stand your ground. The others also had a similar feeling as the others came up to them and began sniffing them. It was very weird being sniffed like this to all of them, all except Kiba who felt this felt slightly familiar somehow. It hit him how it felt normal to him when Akamaru barked and sniffed back when he was sniffed. "Guys, I think they are identifying us. Like they can't see normally and are using scent to make up for that, like dogs do." Kiba said. "What?" Ino said "So what happens when they are done?" Choji asked concerned "Not sure, I would say if they find us as a friend we are good but if not we might be a snack instead. However, usually if dogs smell fear they feel they are not friends and will strike so that should be avoided. Just think of it as being sniffed by dogs that may try to kill you afterwards." Kiba told them, and those words would obviously not calm someone down.

They continued to get sniffed as they tried to keep from being frightened by the action. Ino felt very uncomfortable though considering she had Sai sniffing her, it made her feel very embarrassing and weird but tried to stay still. Neji also found it strange to have Sasuke sniffing him, and the small bit of blood on the corner of his mouth didn't add any comfort either. Shikamaru watched Naruto's eyes trying to read them, but found nothing in them. After a while he began to feel that he wouldn't find any change in his eyes no mater how long he looked so, rather then just let things remain the way they are, he decided to trust Naruto even with his life but raising his head up to expose his neck further for Naruto. He knew it could have been a terrible move to have done that, as Naruto could decide that he was not close enough and bite down on his neck but he was going to trust his friend.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?!" Ino asked, but he didn't answer. After awhile he felt something sharp on his neck, not piercing, just there. However Shikamaru decided that if that was the decision then it was to late to turn back anyway and only raised his head higher and accepted what ever was going to happen to him. When he did that however the fangs disappeared, Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at Naruto who looked back at him. He could see it, something had changed in his eyes. He now had this look that, rather then indifferent, looked like he was looking at someone he had respect and trust in. He looked at the others real quick to see their expressions, and he could clearly see that they were being looked at the same way but different. For example Kakashi looked at Choji as an equal, while Sakura looked at him like a friend, Sasuke looked at Neji like a person he would watch out after, and Sai looked like he was...Sai, it is hard to read that guy but he felt like he was also a friend.

"Naruto can you guys understand what I am saying?" Shikamaru asked "Yeah, of course I can, why?" he asked confused "Can you understand the others as well?" Shikamaru asked "You mean them? Yeah." He said referring to his friends. "What about Iruka?" Shikamaru asked being more specific, "Where is he at?" Naruto asked looking around, that is when Shikamaru finally looked around again and noticed that his eye sight had changed slightly, and Naruto and the others eyes actually looked normal.

_What is going on, just moments ago it was like Naruto was going to bite me. Now it is like I am- Wait dose this mean I, or maybe all of us are part of their coven even though we are human? _Shikamaru thought _It doesn't matter that you are human, you protected, trusted, and cared about us even when you knew what we were_ Shikamaru could hear a different voice in his head _The only other person we might let in is bushy brows, I think he would accept what we are. After all, you know what he is like. Right everyone?_ although the voice was different he could tell by how he talked it was Naruto in his head this time. _Are we reading each others minds?_ Shikamaru thought _Yeah. I know it is weird at first but you get used to it after awhile._ Kakashi was who he guessed said that. _Don't worry, we already know what you all are seeing right now. After a few minuets your seeing goes normal again._ It was hard to tell who said that one but it felt right to guess Sakura. _Any case, welcome to our group. We will be able to read each others minds, slowly able to make out which of us said it, and talk without saying anything out loud if we need to. _They all came to a guess it was Kakashi again.


	14. Vampire vs Vampire

After a while all of their eyes sight began to focus back to normal as they heard voices, "Shikamaru, Ino, guys! What happened? Your eyes looked freaky!" it was Ten Ten, "Is it some kind of new technique, amazing! We will have to fight together again and see if I can beat it!" Lee said coming up from behind her, his eyes were burning with excitement. _Enemy?_ Kiba could hear the question in his head and looked over to see Naruto who looked at the previous two.

_Naruto, it is Ten Ten and Lee. Not enemy's, friends, remember?_ he thought to see if it would work and reach him, and by the reaction it had. Naruto grabbed his head like it was going to blow up and mentally yelled _WHAT! Thanks for telling me, I don't want to hurt my friends but I can't tell who are my friends! Dang it!_ It seemed like they should be able to tell but in reality their vision had really changed, all they could do was smell at the time. All they knew was that the people in their coven all had this specific sent that made them feel calmer while one person had this sent that made them feel like ripping his guts out, the rest were just random and confusing to them.

They tried to explain the situation, dodging words that might not be good to use in this situation, but the entire time they all felt a growing need to get rid of the other guy. "Alright, let us help you!" Lee yelled out, his eyes burning more profusely then before. "Yeah, we are your friends after all." Ten Ten said bringing out a weapon. "I don't know if it is a good idea." Choji said lightly "Nonsense! We will help you guys out!" Lee's eyes looked like they were going to set flame to what ever got near him at this point. "Alright, but be carful." Shikamaru warned them.

They all took off then after the 'man' that had invaded the village. The figure of the man was all they could really see at this point, after chasing it through the town for a while he stopped. He was a bit ahead of them and by the looks of it he was attacking someone again. This time it was Kurenai, she was just recently discovered to be pregnant and Shikamaru had been entrusted with its safety by his, also recently, killed teacher. He was not going to let this one slide, not by a mile.

He ran ahead of the rest and attacked the man managing to get him away from her safely. Upon closer inspection he was able to see that the man before him was a 'former' hidden mist ninja, which meant that more then likely he knew water style techniques amongst other ninja arts. "Shikamaru!" Kurenai yelled as she stood behind him "Get somewhere safe!" he told at her and she quickly left. The others soon were there too and were ready to fight.

"So the coven _was_ bigger. You could at least have turned them all. Perhaps I can help you with that." he said evilly. _What did he mean by that? What is he planning?_ these are the thoughts running through Ten Ten's mind. He then vanished and reappeared next to her claws and fangs at the ready. She was nearly caught and would have if Kakashi hadn't come and intercepted the attack with his own. The enemy mainly attacked the human part of the group the entire time while the attacks were either dodged or counter attacked. However the counter attacks never made contact, he always dodged out of the way.

After a while the man began to laugh at them "You will never beat me like _that_." he told them. Most of them understood what he was saying, but Lee and Ten Ten had no idea what he meant when he said that. At the laughter Naruto got ticked off and began to go demon on him. He was so ticked that he went straight to four tail form, and for the first time an attack hit the enemy. Ten Ten and Lee saw what happened when he did though, the wound healed _a few seconds slower then instantly _but still faster then a normal person by far.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and broke into a cold sweat out of fear. His eyes looked more demonic and terrifying then ever before, they were still black but had a sliver of red in the center that seemed to radiate hate. It made him look almost soulless or completely controlled by evil, either case it made him scared for his life just by looking at him. He tried to keep his calm but, just like the others, he was subconsciously backing away from the enraged boy.

The enemy was not much different, he had a look that clearly said 'Oh crap'. This however was the time that Ten Ten decided to ask "What is going on?", at this she was met with uncertainty. _You should tell them. They will learn soon anyway._ At this point they had figured out who was who and this time it was undeniably Kakashi. Shikamaru had fun trying to explain everything to the two as he also tried to keep from getting attacked by the enemy vampire, or in other case Naruto.

"I see, so that is what happened back then." Ten Ten said taking everything in. "Amazing, to think they went through something like that! My respect for them has only grown! As a friend please allow me to assist you in this fight!" Lee said eyes burning anew. "Guess it can't be helped, I mean we are friends after all. Not to menschen they would do the same for us." Ten Ten said with a smiling. At that point they went though what the others had went through just recently. They were all officially in the coven now.

After a few minuets they snapped out of it to find they were about to get attacked. _Bushy brow, take off your weights!_ Lee heard in his head. _Good idea, with them off he should be able to match speed better._ Lee was already starting to get used to everything, Ten Ten on the other hand was more then confused. They dodged the attack and then Lee took off the weights. With his enhanced speed he was almost able to out run the vampire.

Not long after Lee took off the weights, the enemy decided to get more serious and began using ninja arts. The first move he made was to produce a fog that blinded the group entirely. However it didn't seem to effect the vampire members of the group, as they could really see in the first place. The human members left leaving the rest to their non-human friends. However this was the point where Shikamaru remembered something important he had read an ran off mentally yelling his plan to the rest.

The followed his plan and stalled the enemy as best as they could, waiting for Shikamaru. Naruto on the other hand was a danger to all of them at the time, even though he mainly aimed for the enemy. It was hard but they managed to keep him busy till Shikamaru returned, now the second part of the plan had to unfold.

They were able to use Naruto to distract the enemy till he finally came out of the mist and into the trap Shikamaru had set. As he came out Shikamaru lunged at him, catching him by surprise and staked him threw the heart. With this he slowly began to disintegrate into ask and dust, and in the end leaving nothing but a left over stake in the ground. "If I'm right, and this guy was the one that turned you, then-" Shikamaru stopped short of finishing his sentence when he looked over at his friends who's eyes were going back to normal, fangs and claws going back in, and...color was returning to their skin.

They all went to the hospital and were checked out quickly, and were also asked many questions before they were told anything. Naruto, having calmed down ever since the intruders absence, was unsure what to tell them or what to do. At the end of their check ups they were told this "Well if everything you said was true, then it has reversed and you are no longer what you were. You are normal." They were confused, _How is that possible?_ they all wondered.

As they got out of the hospital Shikamaru explained to them "When I was in the library looking up what you all were I stumbled across something. The text said that if the one that turned another is slain then the one turned will go back to normal. Then it also talked about ways to slay a vampire. I mainly disregarded the chapter, but in the end it seems to have helped us out." With this came rehab for the ones who had gotten used to being vampires. It took a while but they were able to get back to how things were before, Naruto was the happiest of the group due to the fact he was reunited with ramen.

They all stayed close after that, Naruto and Hinata were still together, Sakura and Sasuke as well. They felt that they may have owed that vampire for something after all. If it wasn't for him it may have taken longer before Sasuke was captured, they wouldn't be this close to each other, after all nothing says close like being able to read each others minds, and if it wasn't for him then Naruto and Hinata might not have discovered how much they cared for each other.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
